


Bragging rights

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, Guide!Ed, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020, Sentinel!Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 11: Seltinel/GuidesA.K.A. Ed can't show off his sentinel, and he's grump about it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: RoyEd month





	Bragging rights

It wasn't that Ed was against the public image Roy had built for himself.

(He'd been, in the past, but he'd also been 12 and on the edge of feral, a Guide who didn't need a Sentinel and doggedly refused his want for one; Al had always been his Guide, and to take anyone else felt blasphemous. 

Ed was, for the longest time, the most powerful Guide he knew. It meant that, after working under the bastard for some time, it was obvious all the gossip of him being a competent Guide, but not good enough to bond off to any superior officers, was bullshit.

Roy was the sharpest Sentinel Ed had ever met, excluding maybe Teacher and Olivier.

He'd been against it, vehemently. His mother had been a Guide, and Ed's empathy was one of the things she'd loved most about him. To forge that? To pretend to Guide when he didn't actually have the ability? There were few things that pissed him off more.)

It was just that, well. Now Ed was Roy's Guide, and it irked him to no end that his Sentinel was still regarded as a mediocre Guide, even as a _general_.

He felt bright-amusement and fond-exasperation right before Roy gently nudged his nose into Ed's neck, breathing deep and slow. Automatic, Ed tilted his head, allowed his hair to cascade down over Roy's shoulder, resting his forehead there.

"You know I'd change it, if I could." Roy murmured, because of course he would, Ed could feel sincerity-honesty-reassurance drip from Roy's mind like a cool waterfall. Ed knew he would, because how could a feral Sentinel, awakened in the middle of the battlefield, ever be allowed to a higher command without being tied to one of the Guides the Fuhrer would appoint? He couldn't.

So Roy had bound his senses into his team, into the ink-paper smell of Hughes, the sight of Hawkeye's calloused hands and the taste of Jean's cigarettes. He'd made his team his Guide, and centered himself around them, and pretended to be a Guide good enough for politics but not good enough to see into his superior's plans.

Oh, Ed loved that cunning bastard just as much as he hated it.

"Who would believe, anyway, besides Grumman?" He grumped, burying his head deeper into Roy's chest. Ed felt cautious kisses against the collar of his shirt, hands resting over his ribs to feel him breath, and forced his lungs into a long exhale. "Doesn't matter, anyway."

He meant _the people who matter already know_ , and _I'm just being jealous because I can't tote my Sentinel around, but you can still show me around like a damn prize dog._

He felt a wave of _endearing-oh-so-endearing,_ and _I'd-do-whatever-you-asked-at-the-moment_ , and _how-could-I-not_ , and immediately swatted Roy's head, because he didn't _need_ Roy as Roy did him, which meant he didn't actively _want_ to know everything that went through the bastard's mind.

"What _ever_ , asshole. Go back to sniffing me, or whatever, and _shut up_."

Roy laughed at him, of course, he did, but obliged, resuming his cautious scenting, hands firm over Ed's ribs, his mind and senses emptying of anything that wasn't _EdwardEdward_ , and Ed relaxed into the grip, enjoying the moment while he could, while his mind allowed him to the reprieve.


End file.
